


Contaminated Waters

by MythologyGirl



Category: Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark, Forced Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Rape, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Land prisons were vile places. The guards even more so.
Relationships: Prison Guard/Orm Marius
Kudos: 19





	Contaminated Waters

In all his years, Orm had never been so desperate. He had been a prince, a king. He had never had to kneel before anyone begging for basic needs. Not until he lost everything and ended up locked away in this dreaded place, given up and left stranded by the brother he had once wished for. 

This was certainly not the result he had been expecting when he brought tidal waves of water crashing into the cities of the land dwellers. He certainly hadn't expected Arthur to turn on him. Had never once thought he'd end up like this.

"Please. Please, I need more water." Orm rasped out, his voice scratchy. He barely resisted the urge to claw at his throat, knowing the persistent itch was caused from how parched he was and not anything other than water could cure. 

The guard stationed outside his cell snorted derisively, but otherwise ignored him. It had been hours since the guard change and the human had yet to even glance behind him through the small barred window in the door. Clearly the surface dweller thought Orm nothing more than the grime beneath his shoes. 

Orm felt his chest tighten in panic, a feeling he was becoming uncomfortably familiar with during his stay on the surface. He could feel himself getting weaker by the day, his energy sapped by the dry air, body shaky from dehydration. The surface truly was a miserable place. 

He stood up from the moldy bed in the corner of his small cell intent on getting closer to his guard, to make him listen. He may not be a king, he may have been cast out of his kingdom, but he still had royal blood in his veins. He wouldn't let this air breather ignore him.

He tried to ignore the way his legs felt as if tiny needles were stabbing into them as he stumbled towards the door. The chains around his legs clanked loudly against the cement floor with every step. A horrible reminder of his predicament. 

"You can't treat me like this. I was a king, " Orm seethed. He gripped the bars of the small window in the door with shaking hands.

"Ain't no kings in here," the guard huffed.He tapped his baton against the enforced door. "Just you low lives."

Orm scowled, "I demand you give me water this instant."

"Demand, do you?" The guard said, finally turning around to stare at Orm. There was a light, an interest, in his eyes that made Orm's skin crawl. "What are you going to give for it?"

“Give,” Orm said imperiously, straightening his posture. He willed his hands still. He was a king. He’d be treated as such. “I’ve no need to give you anything you filthy land dweller.”

“Then you ain’t getting no water.” It was said with such a finality that Orm had no doubt the human would stay true to those words. The pit of desperation began to crack open once more, the brief moment of surety evaporating in the face of going yet another moment without something to quench the overwhelming thirst.

Orm grit his teeth, “What do you want?”

“What do you think I want blue blood,” the guard raised a brow. He grabbed the front of his pants, a lecherous smirk painted on his face. “Think real hard.”

“That’s repulsive,” Orm’s face contorted, nose flaring. “I would never.”

The guard shrugged, nonplused. He gave his crotch a tug, “You don’t suck you’re outta luck.”

A sense of unease crawled it’s way up Orm’s spine. He let go over the bars allowing himself to stumble back away from the door and the guard’s heavy stare, his shackles clanging. His breath growing ragged the world seemingly crashed around him. “There’s nothing else?”

“Nothing else for you to give outside your mouth,” came the reply. It sounded distant, faint against the loud thump of Orm’s heart. A snicker sounded from the guard, “Unless you’d rather give up that fine pussy. Didn’t really peg you as the loose type.”

Heat crept up Orm’s neck at the insinuation. He pursed his lips unwilling to give into the filth’s goading. If only they hadn’t taken his trident or weakened him with days of near dehydration, the disgusting man before him would already be bleeding out like a gutted fish. 

“What’s wrong, fish boy? Too dried out to do what a washed up royal is made for?” The guard laughed again, deep and full-bodied. It echoed around the small cell, grating Orm’s nerves almost to dust. The man knew he was the one in control and he wasn’t afraid to use the power the position gave him.

_Wretched creature._

Orm closed his eyes, exhaling. He needed water, now. He could feel his life slipping away the longer he went without. Steeling himself for upcoming humiliation in order to get his revenge against his brother and the blight of a species he protected. “It’s a deal.”

“What was the princess,” The guard teased. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said,” Orm drew out, his voice as clear and strong as he could manage. He swallowed back the feeling of indignity, “It’s a deal.”

Only a moment later the door clicked as it was unlocked, the guard slowly making his way into the room, his weapon raised. “Onto your knees.”

Orm growled, standing where he was. To take the knee for this buffoon would be a dishonor to not only him, but the great kings that came before. 

“I said onto your knees,” The guard repeated, swinging his baton in an arc and catching Orm in the gut. With a pained grunt, Orm fell. The guard caught him by the short strands of his hair keeping him from face planting on to grimy floor.

Orm glared up at the man through his lashes as he struggled to get back onto his feet. His strength was muted by the abuse he had suffered in the land prison, it was easy for the human to hold him down. The chains binding him rattled with his erratic movement.

“Now, now. Settle down,” The guard crooned, his hand tightening as he pulled Orm’s head back. “As much as I like a struggle, we had a deal. Don’t you Atlanteans know how to honor a deal?”

“Says the honorless air breather,” Orm snarked. Still, he ceased his activity. As much as he hated to admit it, the land dweller was right. A deal was a deal and he would honor it -- no matter how vile. 

“There’s a good fishie,” The guard smirked as he moved to undo his zipper, pulling out his hardening cock. He wasted no time rubbing the leaking head over Orm's cheek, wetting it with cum. “Gonna look so pretty with your lips around my cock.”

Orm ignored him, his nosing wrinkling as he leant forward. It smelled repugnant, he refined from gagging. He opened his mouth, ready to swallow the head when he was harshly yanked back. He hissed, the front of his head stinging from the violent tug. 

The guard tutted, his other hand lightly patting the former king’s cheek with the baton. “Aren’t you forgetting something, baby?” He let go of Orm’s hair to grip his chin, titling the kneeling man’s head up. “Beg for it.”

“I will do no such thing,” Orm said, hackles raising. Groveling was beneath him.

The guard stood firm as he loosened his hold. “Beg for it or no deal.”

Orm growled, his body tense. “ _Please._ ”

“Oh sweetheart. That’s not how you beg, ” The guard said with a heavy sigh. “You’re going to have to ask a bit nicer than that.”

“Please,” Orm said, his body deflating. 

“Please what,” The guard asked with faux concern. He thrust forward so his erection slapped against his prisoner’s cheek. “If you don’t tell me what you're asking for, how am I supposed to give you what you need. Or do you need a reminder of your place?” ”

"Please, let me suck your cock.” Orm begged, his face hot with mortifiction. It was hard to push the thought of his ancestors clawing at their caskets at his surrender. He whined, the sound high and needy, as the guard forcibly tilted his head back with a harsh laugh, choking as the man's cock was shoved into his mouth. 

"That's it," the guard praised as he held Orm’s head still until the Atlantean's nose was buried in his pubic hair, groaning as Orm gagged trying to adjust to the size. The human kept his grip as he shallowly thrust his cock in. He laughed, “I was right. Your lips do look pretty wrapped around my dick.”

After a few minutes, the land dweller halted, glaring down at Orm. “Better start to get to work, fish boy or you won’t be wetting your gills anytime soon.”

Orm flushed, his tongue swirling around the cock’s head. Shame nearly crushed him as he tried to relax his throat to take the human’s cock easier. He bobbed his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks every few dips. Orm fought to suppress a flinch at every moan that sounded from above him. 

“Doing so good, baby.” The guard groaned, his hips quivering with the building pleasure. “I’m about to bust my nut. The other boys are going to like you. Such a talented mouth.”

Orm cringed at the thought of having to do this again, his movement stuttering. Orm attempted to pull away from the land dweller’s penis, but the man moved his hands to grip the back of his head and held firm, keeping him in place.

The man sighed as Orm’s tongue glanced across the tip of his cock as he struggled to escape. “Now, now. Don’t be getting all shy on me. You’re going to be having a long stay here after all.”

Orm tried to speak, only succeeding in making the guard grunt from the vibrations. He pushed his head back against the guard’s hands, gagging around the man’s cock as he began to struggle once again.

“That’s it baby,” The guard praised as he once again thrust forcefully into Orm’s mouth. The tip of his cock hitting the back of Orm’s throat with ever fast, hard push as the man chased his orgasm. “Such a good fucking bitch.”

Tears gathered at the edges of Orm’s eyes as he tried to breath through his nose. The guard continued to use him without a care for his prisoner’s discomfort. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes as each breath became harder than the last, Orm’s hands reaching up to grab hold of his abuser’s pants just for something to hold on to.

Suddenly the guard pulled out, a wave of cum shooting from his dick and coating Orm’s face. The man’s slime sticky against his skin. Wherever it touched felt like acid burning him.

“You look so beautiful covered in my cum. Like you're ready for a royal ball.” The guard laughed, taking in Orm’s disheveled form. “Must be about time from the guard change. I’ll leave you to clean yourself up.”

"No, please. I need water." Orm sobbed, the guards pants bunched in his fists where he held on to the man's thighs. "Please, I’m so thirsty. You promised."

“I did promise, didn’t I,” The guard replied. He took his flaccid dick in hand aiming it straight at Orm’s mouth. "I got something for you to drink right here, Ocean Master."

Hot piss landed on Orm’s face mixing with the cum and dripping down his chin onto his chest. It soaked into the fabric of his prison garb, the smell near unbearable. Orm closed his eyes, turning his head away with a sob. 

“Look at you.” The guard sneered as his piss trickled off, tucking himself back into his pants. He pushed the Altantean off and began to walk out of the cell. “Once a king, now nothing more than a filthy prison whore begging for dick.”

“No,” Orm moaned as he fell with a light splash into the mess the guard left. “Please, you promised.”

The guard turned, “You’ll find that promises mean nothing here.” 

He shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Might come back and fix the ending at some point.


End file.
